Landscape light fixtures are often installed around residences, apartments and commercial buildings for aesthetic enhancement and for improved safety. Electronic controllers are used to power the light fixtures of a landscape lighting system. The typical electronic controller of a landscape lighting system includes a power supply which steps down the 110 volt household AC voltage to a safer 12 volts. It also usually includes a control panel with manual inputs for setting ON and OFF times for the light fixtures. Many areas of the United States have insufficient rainfall at times to maintain the health of lawns, shrubs and other landscape vegetation and therefore irrigation systems with solenoid actuated valves are frequently utilized. The typical electronic controller used in a residential or commercial irrigation system includes a power supply and control panel with manual inputs for selecting the desired cycles and run times for various irrigation zones. A processor selectively energizes a plurality of solenoid actuated valves with a 24 volt AC signal in accordance with the selected cycles and run times. In some cases the same electronic controller has the capability to both selectively energize landscape light fixtures and selectively energize solenoid actuated valves.
The typical electronic controller used with a landscape lighting system or an irrigation system includes a sheet metal or plastic box-like outer housing with a rear portion sometimes referred to as a back panel that is sealed by a front door hinged on a side of the rear portion of the outer housing. The control panel, power supply, electronic components, and wire connection terminals are mounted inside the outer housing. In the past, electronic irrigation controllers have been commercialized by Hunter Industries, Inc. that have included a control panel in the form of a removable face pack. The face pack can be mechanically disconnected from a frame and electrically disconnected from a ribbon cable connected to the rear portion of the outer housing to allow a person to walk around the irrigation site and program the cycles and run times for the various zones. See, for example, FIG. 25 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,457,687, assigned to Hunter Industries, Inc.